The Bet
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Nick and Joe make a bet about who the better kisser is and Macy's the only one willing to be the guinea pig in the situation. Nick/Macy, Joe/Macy. Multi-Chapter.
1. The Bet

"Hey, Nick. You ask Amy out yet?" Kevin asked, leaning against the locker, currently eating an apple.

"Yeah." He frowned. "She said she already has a date for tonight."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Me!" Joe blurted, grinning. Nick glared. "Oh, stop. It's your fault for not getting to her sooner."

"Whatever." He closed his locker. "She only agreed to go out with you cause you kissed her in the middle of the hallway. She didn't want to embarress you in front of everyone."

"Ha." Joe snorted. "She said yes cause I'm an _amazing _ kisser."

"You're so full of yourself." He rolled his eyes.

"It's true." He smirked.

"No, it really isn't."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Not what Stella said."

"What?" He gaped. "Stella-?"

"Mhm. Stella said you weren't _that_ great of a kisser."

"You're lying."

"Nope." Kevin said, tossing the apple away in a nearby trashcan. "I was there when she said it."

"No way." He shook his head, glancing around the hall. "Stella!" He called, waving her over.

"What? I need to-"

"You said I'm a bad kisser?" He asked, cutting her off. She paused, flashing a smile.

"Why would I say that?"

"You did!" He whined. "I'm not a bad kisser." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Well.." She started. "You're not an amazing kisser, either."

"Yes, I am!"

"Name one person that's said you're an amazing kisser." She challenged. He opened his mouth multiple times to reply, but clamped it shut. "You can't, can you?"

"No." He mumbled.

"People have said_ I'm _an amazing kisser." Nick smiled.

"Yeah right!" Joe scoffed. Nick held up a finger, looking around the hall before walking toward a girl. His brothers recognized her as an ex-girlfriend. Nick asked her something, and she blushed.

"He **is** an amazing kisser!" She yelled.

"He can't be!" Joe stomped his foot angrily. Nick smiled, thanked the girl, and came back over.

"Told you so."

"This is totally unfair." Joe frowned. "Someone has to think I'm an amazing kisser. Or at least better then _you_." He glared.

"Why don't both of you kiss someone and have them say who's better?" Kevin suggested.

"That's stupid." Nick rolled his eyes.

"But genius!" Joe smiled.

"We're not really doing this are we? Who's gonna kiss both of us?" Nick asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Macy would." Stella said, smiling knowingly.

"No way." They both refused, shaking their heads. Stella's eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"And why not? Macy's pretty."

"She is, but-"

"But what? What's wrong with her?" They stayed silent, afraid to say anything negative about her.

"Fine." Joe huffed. "What's the bet?"

"Loser has to do the others chore for a week?"

"A month." Nick corrected.

"Two months." Joe challenged.

"You're on." Nick smirked, shaking his hand.

"I'll go get Macy." Kevin sighed, walking away in the direction of Macy's locker. "Hey, Mace."

"Huh?" She turned, eyes widening. "Kevin! Hi!" He smiled.

"Uh, Mace, can you do me a _huge_ favor?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure! What is it?" She replied, eyes bright and a wide smile on her face. Kevin swallowed.

"Uhm, well..."

* * *

"Stella, how could you?" Macy asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry! You said you've always wanted to kiss a JONAS, so I thought..."

"You should've asked me first!" She stomped her foot. "You should of seen the look on Kevin's face. I couldn't say no." She frowned.

"Sorry." Stella squeaked under her stare. "Who are you gonna kiss first?"

"I dunno." She sighed, shoulders rising and falling in a huff.

"Try not to faint." Stella encouraged. She pulled out a small container. "Lip gloss?"

"No thanks." She bit her lip, peering over at the two boys. They caught her eye and blushed, both turning away.

"Good luck, Mace." She said, patting her back and pushing her toward them.

"I can't believe this." She grumbled, stepping closer.

* * *

**Probably gonna be four chapters only.  
One for Joe, Nick, then the announcement of who's better. XD  
Who do YOU think is the better kisser?  
And who should she kiss first?**

Review? :D


	2. Joe

Macy stopped in the middle of the hallway, meeting Kevin. He smiled. She frowned. "Sorry, Mace."

"It's okay." She bit her lip.

"Just close your eyes and imagine your kissing a stuffed animal." He grinned. "That way, you won't faint."

"Probably gonna get the satisfaction of kissing a stuffed animal when you kiss Joe, anyway." Nick snorted. Joe glared, slapping the back of his head.

"Just for that, I'm kissing her first." Joe said childishly, grabbing Macy's wrist and pulling her into a different hallway. He realized his actions and blushed, stepping back and looking at the ground.

"Uh, Joe?" She squeaked. He looked up, keeping quiet. "Uh.." She felt her cheeks heat up as he took in a deep breath, stepping closer. On instinct, she started backing away.

"Macy." His voice warned. She stopped, chewing on her lip. "Ready?" He took a step closer, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned closer, his eye lids falling half way. Her eyes widened and she panicked. She squeaked, dropping her head and turning away. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I just...I can't...I'm too nervous." She fumbled with her hands, keeping her eyes distracted and away from him.

"Okay." He said simply, leaning away and resting back on the lockers. He crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Huh?" She blinked. He smiled.

"I like your eyes." She blushed.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She looked down. "I like your shoes?" He laughed, making her look up again. She smiled weakly. His eyes widened and a look of fear stretched across his face. She froze, confused.

"Macy, don't move." He said.

"W-Why?" She flinched.

"Macy." He hissed, quickly coming closer. "Don't move." She stayed frozen as he inspected something on the side of her head. _Is there a bug in my hair or something? _ She stupidly thought to herself. "I got it." He whispered, pulling something away from her and flicking it else where. _Ew! There was! _ He grinned down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. He swooped down, taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. Her mind blanked as she stood there. She realized soon enough that he wasn't pulling away any time soon. She allowed her eye lids to close and returned the kiss. His hands trailed down to her waist, wrapping themselves around it and bringing her closer. She cautiously placed her hands around his neck. He smiled against her lips, before pulling away. He stared in her eyes for what seemed like hours. She got lost in the glow of them, just watching carefully. His forehead was against hers for a moment, but then he kissed her once again. She reacted faster this time, kissing back almost immediately She felt his tongue beg for entrance and froze up again. He pulled away slightly, leaving a small gap. She quickly pushed her lips against his, afraid he'd pull away. She was savoring the moment. Kissing a JONAS and not fainting was high, high, high on the Macy Misa scale. His tongue started off again and this time, she granted entrance. It was a battle of the tongues (cliche alert) for a while, before she gave in and moaned quietly. His hands eagerly ran up and down her back as he put more into the kiss. She began seeing spots from the lack of oxygen and contemplated pulling away. She didn't have to, for he did first. His chest rose and fell against hers. He smiled, pressing a small kiss on her forehead before pulling his arms back and stepping away to catch his breath. "Wow." He said.

"Y-Yeah. Wow." She swallowed nervously. "So, uhm...Now what?" She breathed, catching his eyes again.

"Dunno." He shrugged. She glanced away. A head popped around the corner, then Nick stepped out.

"My turn?" She caught Joe give him a dirty look for a second, before he nodded. His eyes fell back to her and she was surprised as he softly kissed her once more before disappearing behind the wall Nick had come from. She looked up at him, blushing. He offered a small smile.

_Here we go again._

* * *

**Le, ew?  
It's so short. DX  
A lot of people wanted her to kiss Joe first, so voila!**

**Review? :)**


	3. Nick

**A/N: OHMYGOD, RIGHT?! Even if I hate it, you enjoy. What's my opinion matter? XD**

* * *

Macy kicked some imaginary dirt on the ground, falling into an awkward silence. "Macy?" He asked after a moment.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"I'm sorry about this." His cheeks tinted pink. "You know how competitive we get-"

"It-It's okay." She shook her head, stepping closer.

"Really?" He also, without noticing, took a step forward. She nodded, not breaking their eye contact. As he moved to lean in, she looked down, face hot. He placed his hand on her chin, tilting her head up. Softly, his lips touched hers. She felt a small spark, and by the way he pulled back, he did, too. He stared, a questionable look on his face. Suddenly brave, she leaned in capturing his lips. His hands hooked together behind her neck, her hands placed on his sides. She stood on her tippy toes, the kiss staying gentle and innocent - but only for a moment. His tongue begged for entrance. She didn't hesitate and parted her lips. She was pushed against the row of lockers behind them, his hands trailing down to her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. He made a noise against her lips before his hands found the skin of her thighs below the skirt. Her legs were wrapped around him in the next moment, him eagerly pressed so tightly against her that there seemed to be no space between them at all. He kept his hands on her waist, ignoring the wanting to explore the brunette's body more. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling as he shivered. He detatched their lips, softly kissing down her jawline to her collarbone.

"Nick." She whispered, grip around him tightening.

"Macy." He said, his voice husky as his lips traveled downward. He worked with the buttons of her school uniform shirt, leaving kisses on each fragment of skin he passed. He'd only gotten the second button done before he realized what he was doing, who he was with and where they were. He pulled back, taking in her flustered face. He grew excited at her expression and pressed his lips to hers once more. He liked the feeling of making her like this. And, he noticed, he didn't even really care about the stupid bet anymore.

"Ahem." A voice cleared their throat, but he paid no attention. "Mr. Lucas, Ms. Misa if you would so kindly **stop.**" A voice growled. They immediately pulled away, Macy stumbling to fix her shirt.

"It's not what it looks like-" Nick started foolishly.

"My office." The vice principal scowled, leading them away. They glanced at each other momentarily, before hanging their heads and following.

* * *

"A KISSING CONTEST?!" The shrill voice of their mother boomed. "Honestly, you boys have done something stupid things in the past, but this? And using Macy like that - oh, how do you think she feels? Being pulled into all this? And you Nicholas, I can't believe...my little boy..." She trailed off, frowning and shaking her head. She turned away angrily stomping up the stairs. "You are both grounded...until you finish college!" She yelled.

"Mom-" Joe and Nick whined.

"Fine." She huffed. "2 months. Both of you. No cellphones, no computers, no anything. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." They answered dully, watching her disappear.

"Dude, how far were you gonna go?" Joe asked, smirking. Nick flushed.

"Shut up."

"You should call Macy." Kevin said. "One of you."

"I will." Nick said.

"Uh, no. I think I should. I wasn't the one ripping her clothes off-"

"That's it." Nick hissed, rising from his seat. Joe shrieked, running from the rage of his younger brother. Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Teenagers."

* * *

**BLECK.  
HORRIBLE UPDATE.  
But hot damn, it's still an update. ;D**


End file.
